


I'll bare my neck

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: I asked him once if he knew what it meant, but I don't remember his answer.a smutty oneshot





	I'll bare my neck

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while. Hope you enjoy. Onward my ducklings.

Severus Snape is a cruel bitter prudish man.  On the surface at least.  Ya need good eyes to see Severus for who he really is.  Every evening, you will find him in my hut.  Seated contently in a chair very similar to my own.  He often reads while his bare foot pets Fang.  He doesn’t talk a lot.  Silence is very common when he visits.  But he isn’t cruel.  Nor bitter.  Nor Prudish. 

 Sometimes I’m asked how I was able to convince a prideful man like Severus to enter into a relationship with me.  I tell them, that all I did was ask.  Because that’s all I did.  Now, I more or less cornered him.  He was still in a bed in the infirmary with bandages wrapped around his neck from Nagini’s bite.  Sure, I knew he wouldn’t be able to outright hex me or reject me.  But I went up to him, told him that I was relieved to hear that he had always been loyal to Dumbledore.  Told him, I’m a tad fond of you and would like to spend more time together.  He looked at me as if I were a new person.  Someone he had never met before.  Slowly he nodded and I took that as approval.  I came to visit him every day after that until he was deemed healed enough to be released.

Sometimes I’m asked why would you enter into a relationship with a man like Severus.  That question is a tad harder to answer.  He certainly isn’t the kindest of men.  No.  He certainly isn’t.  But he’s focused.  He knows what he wants.  He knows his course.  He has clear eyes.  When Severus talks to me, he looks right at me.  Not through me.  When he talks to me, yea his words may be harsh, but he doesn’t dumb them down.  He doesn’t soften them.  He knows that I’m always around dangerous animals, so he makes me basic healing draughts and antivenom.  And sure, he might say something along the lines of ‘You would stupidly try to pet a venomous creature, so take this.’ But that’s just his way.  With Severus, it’s always the little things.  That’s what ya gotta look at. 

I imagine that he's likely about as by the book as one can get when it comes to consorting with a special someone.  He has not kissed me.  Grasped my hand.  None of that.  But I’ll give him all the time he needs, and I’m sure when he’s ready for anything more he will let me know.  Every night he is in my hut.  He leaves before it becomes too late, and sometimes we don’t so much as bump hands the entire night.  With Severus, it’s the little things.  The way he looks up from whatever book he is reading and just watches me when he thinks I’m not paying attention.  The way he silently thanks me whenever I bring him a particularly hard to obtain ingredient.  Not with words.  Never with words.  But he will look at me with large eyes and lowers his head showing me the nape of his neck. 

Among giants, it’s a sign of trust to bare your nape to someone else.  To allow the other person to be larger than you.  I asked him once if he knew what he was doing.  His lips twisted into a small smile as he nodded.  He shows himself in small ways.

I asked him one time if he knew what he was doing.  Showing me the nape of his neck.  I asked him one time if he knew what he was doing.  I’m still not sure if he realized the instinctual need to dominate him was almost to much.  Because he unconsciously gave his consent.  The more human part of my brain keeps my giant half in check.  I asked him one time if he knew what he was doing.  I don’t recall him giving me a clear answer.

Severus doesn’t talk much.  He never did much before, but now since the injury, it’s a bit harder for him.  So I normally don’t push for conversation.  Honestly it doesn’t bother me to sit quietly beside him.  Sometimes it’s nice to not have to fill the silence with meaningless words.  If he has something to say, then he will say it.

He’ll politely drink my tea even though it’s a bit on the cheap side.  I apologized once and told him I was sorry that I didn’t have anything nicer than cheap tea and mismatched cups.  Anything better suited to him.  He told me that cheap tea was perfectly suitable as far as he was concerned.  And mismatched cups were hardly important.  He even preferred them.  He doesn’t look around my home criticizing it behind false niceties.  If he doesn’t like something, he says so. 

He isn’t ashamed of me.

In the staff room, some of the professors were teasing him.  Asking if he were really dating the grounds keeper.  They use the term like an insult, not even caring that it was in front of me.  Some of the newer professors that hadn’t been around as long.  Some of the newer professors that only know about Severus through rumors.  Poor blokes didn’t know he’s much scarier than any rumor.

He stared them down.  Smirked at them.  Said I was the best lay he ever had and that I had more than just big feet.  Never mind the fact that we haven’t so much as kissed.  Professor McGonagall laughed and good-naturedly elbowed her fellow head of house.  The professors stared at him white as ghosts.  Clearly uncomfortable.

I asked him later when we were alone if it was really okay to say that stuff.  I didn’t want anyone looking down on him because of me.  He’s a war hero after all.  He stood from what has become his chair.  Walked over to me and very casually tilted his head down.  The pale ivory skin of his neck became eye level.  My tongue immediately wetted my lips that were suddenly too dry.  Then the moment was over and he was once again seated, petting Fang with his bare foot.  I half believed I imagined the whole thing.  But when I made eye contact with him, he smirked confidently then resumed reading.

I pride myself on my control.

I’m not exactly dainty.  I could crush most men just by touching them wrong.  So it’s always been important to me to mind my control.  Don’t touch to strongly.  Don’t get to excited.  With my pets, they are all fairly sturdy.  I don’t have to worry about hurting them.  In fact, I have to worry more about them hurting me. 

Severus is a thin fellow.  I’m afraid to hold him, and maybe that’s why I don’t mind that we’ve done nothing.  I don’t want to hurt him.  I don’t want to be lost in the moment and do something wrong.  He makes it difficult.

Like tonight.  I sat in my seat, the tea was already prepared.  He proceeded to pour me a cup with two lumps of sugar just how I like it.  But before he handed it to me, he kneeled down and bowed his head lowly.  His dark hair parted to either side and his pale neck was tempting me.

“Severus.”  It’s difficult to breathe.  “Sir.  Please.”  I swallow.  “I’m sure you do not understand what you are doing.  That.. what you’re doing is..”

“Rubeus, I am well aware what I am doing.  Do you think I would be so ill prepared as to remain in a relationship with someone and not know their rules of etiquette?”  He hands me my cup and then takes his seat.  It’s a bit uncomfortable in my lap.  He looks so right sitting in that large chair.  As always he makes himself comfortable.  Long legs are pulled up to his chest.  He loosely balances a book on one knee.  His thin beautiful neck is slightly bend allowing him to easily read the pages.  He makes himself small.  Showing off his nape.  That could be seen as an invitation.  An invitation to mate. 

He turns his eyes to me.  I suppose he noticed that I was staring at him.  Before I can pull my eyes from him, he smirks.  “I do not think I have ever had anyone so enthralled that they could not keep their eyes off of me.”  He lightly laughs- others might mistake it for an exhale- and returns to his book seemingly more interested in the pages that any rebuttal I could have.  Not that I have one.

All this time, I’ve been waiting for him to make the first move.  I thought… he would desire to be the one in control.  But I don’t think that anymore.

“Sir.  Have you been tryin’ to tempt me?”  He turns towards me and tilts his head.

“Not in those words exactly.  I just know you are not one for subtleties.”  That I’m not.  I don’t know when I stood and walked over to him, but before I can stop myself, my fingers are reaching for his thin neck.  I could crush him.  I could break him.  And the fact that I realize that scares me all the more.  I would never want to carelessly touch him for fear of bruising this man.  As my fingers near that tempting flesh, he cranes his neck exposing more.  There is a scar there.  From that night he almost died. 

I wonder how sensitive it is.  Does it still hurt.  It looks like it still hurts.  But he’s exposing it.  Beckoning me to touch. 

“Rubeus, I am afraid of many things.”  He says watching my fingers hesitate.  “You are not one of them.  You have treated me kindly when no one else would.  You have always been there willing and content to be relied on.”  He limply lets his head fall back and before I can stop myself, both of my hands go to circle around the creamy skin. 

I’m sure it looks bad.  A man so much smaller than me limply in my hands.  My hands that are to large.  It must look like I’m strangling him.  Never mind that the only pressure I’m applying is with my thumb over that scar.  He groans when I lean down and stroke that scar with my tongue.  His eyes remain closed though because he doesn’t need to watch me.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you were wanting me to touch you.”  His narrow eyes peak open at me.

“Call me old fashion, but I prefer my men to pursue me.”  He looks down coyly breaking eye contact.  I can tell that his cheeks are pink.  “Although, I was beginning to feel ‘easy’ offering so many times without any response from you.”  With my hands around his neck, I can feel him swallowing.  “I was afraid that you did not view me in such a way.  I thought, even though you were the one that pursued me, perhaps you did not mean it in an intimate way.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you.”  He’s so small. 

“I already told you Rubeus.  I am afraid of many things, you are not one of them.”

“If I get too excited.  I’m not like any other lover you’ve had Severus.  If I touch you roughly, I could break bones.  I could bruise you.  I could scar you.”  His hand reach and grasp my hands.  He pries my hands from his beautiful pale skin.  Silently he’s looking at me.  His dark expressive eyes say everything I need to know right now.  I am to remain where I am and quietly wait.  It’s a show of trust. 

Without a drop of hesitancy, he begins removing his robes.  First the outer ones.  Under the robes, he wears long sleeves with a lot of buttons.  One by one, nimble fingers release the fastens.  I can’t help watching.  His fingers are lovely.  The pale skin I’m getting to see is lovely.  And then he stops and looks at me deliberately.

He pushes the shirt off his shoulders and I immediately wince.  “Rubeus, there is nothing you can do to damage me.  I am not afraid of having you touch me.”  Scars.  They completely cover him.  Some are so faint because of his already pale skin that they are hardly noticeable.  Others are long and stand out.  “Gruesome right?  Do they put you off?”  I look into his eyes.  “They put me off.”  He says looking down at himself.  I want to ask him where they all could have come from, but one look in his eyes says it all.  It’s not something he wants to talk about.  So I don’t ask.  Even though it’s clear that he’s waiting for me too.  “If you ask, I’ll tell you.”

“Is it something you want me to know?”  I ask in return. 

“No.”  He exhales the word.

“Is it something that will affect our relationship.”  He looks away trying to regain some of his confidence.

“Not if you don’t let it.”  He shyly looks at me and then deliberately cranes his neck in a low bow.

“Take off the rest of your clothes.”  He’s a stubborn man.  I expect him to refuse.  Or get angry, but he doesn’t.  He undresses without even trying to act coy.  He doesn’t look very confident, and I can see the scares cover the full expanse of his body.  The dark mark on his forearm is also exposed though it’s faded.  He’s not comfortable like this, but he doesn’t try to hide himself.  He’s not looking at me, but he doesn’t try to hide himself.  His cheeks are bright red, but he doesn’t try to hide himself.

His pale skin is beautiful.  His cute penis is semi erect and already leaking a bit of precum.  As unsure as he is, he seems to actually want this.

“Come here Severus.”  He isn’t far from me, and it takes very little to pull him closer until nothing is between us.  “I have to admit that I’m a tad out of practice.”  He nods slowly but doesn’t volunteer any of his past relationships.  I grab his hips and lift him up on my lap.  He weighs practically nothing.  His knees are pressed into my thighs and this is close enough to where I want him.

His hands are on my shoulders to steady himself and when I look up at him, his eyes are wide.  A centimeter from my lips is his erection, and it stands proudly.  As far as the size of his manhood, he is neither overly small or large.  He’s proportionally average.  He’s more long, than necessarily thick, and this also seems natural for his particular body type.  In fact, most of him is narrow.  I would only have to reach out my tongue to taste him, and he’s looking at me with the look an animal gives when they are backed into a corner. 

“Severus.  I want to taste you.  May I?”  I don’t presume anything with him.  Assuming that I’m allowed to do something with Severus is a liberty that no one has.  It doesn’t matter how long someone has known him, one day an action is fine and the next it’s not.  I do not want to startle him. 

Slowly he nods as if not understanding my question or not knowing his own answer.  But it’s not lost on me how he exposes his neck.  As nervous as he looks, he’s still knowingly showing submission. 

I partway lift him off of me.  His back arches as I mostly support him by his hips.  Because of the size difference, it’s easy to take all of him into my mouth.  His eyes roll back and his body goes completely limp.  His long legs swing over my shoulders and I can only think he looks beautiful.  It’s easy to work him almost to his finish, but I stop before he’s too far gone.  He deserves everything. 

When I stop, he gives me a wounded look.  He clearly doesn’t know what to do or say in this situation so he falls back to craning his neck.  Showing me his jugular.  Showing me his vulnerability. 

“I never kissed you.”  I say stupidly.  And he laughs in a way I’ve never heard. 

Between laughs he says, “I hadn’t even realized that we skipped that.”  I nearly fold him in half to chastely kiss him before returning to the heated flesh in my face. His fist is shoved in his mouth, but that does nothing to quite his sounds.  His other hand is in my hair desperately pulling.  “I’m scared.”  That reluctant admission cuts through the silent room and I pull away with a final lick.  At the same time, he’s craning his neck.  Showing his consent while still being fearful.

“How long has it been for you.”  I ask.  Because it feels like this is something I need to know. 

“Don’t.  Don’t think less of me.”  He says.  His head falls all the way back showing off his jugular.  “It’s more than you being not like any lover I’ve ever had.”  He’s nervously laughing.  “I’ve never had a single one.  What with the war and my own ineptitude.  Not to mention the fact that I did not have any suiters.  I just never got around to it.”  He says as if having sex for the first time were something to plan for and he simply never put it on the schedule. 

“Severus.  It would hurt with me.”

“It would hurt with anyone.”  He says.

“Yes, but a normal sized man will eventually feel pleasurable If you are taken care of.  With me.  I will always be too big.”  He cranes his neck.  It’s clear now this is as far as he knows how to go.  He wants sex.  He has no knowledge for how to ask though.  “Severus.”

“If you do not want me then that’s fine.”  He says more than a little wounded.

“Severus, I do want you!”  I ease him into my lap and he collapses against me in contentment.  “Please believe that.  And because I want you, I do not want to hurt you.”

“I may have never had sex, but I’ve...”  He pauses awkwardly, “used the back before.”  He swallows embarrassed.  “That’s where two men… so I’ve…”  He’s bright faced and clearly trying to not act embarrassed.  “You would take care of me.”  He says the last bit very quietly.  “I’m not afraid of you.”

“When did you… use the back?”  I ask, using his own words to not make him more uncomfortable. 

“Many times.”  His arm lays over his eyes and his hand is curled into a fist.  “I wasn’t sure if I would like it.  It just seems so messy and unsanitary.”  He is a very clean person.  I can understand him being cautious.  “And any amount of intimacy is foreign.  But I did like it.  I was a school boy.  I heard other classmates joking about how it can feel good there and some of them said that was gay.  I knew that I liked other boys… I was attracted to other boys, but I didn’t know that’s how they had sex.  It was a while after that of me talking myself into it and then back out of it until I used my fingers there for the first time.  I waited until Christmas break when everyone would go to their homes.  I didn’t.  I stayed behind and…”  He laughs awkwardly.  “I didn’t expect it to be this embarrassing talking about this with you.  Sorry if it’s a turn off.  I don’t mean to sound like…”  He laughs bitterly.  “Like a virgin.”  He scrambles off of me clearly losing his nerve. 

There was always something beautiful about his unabashed nature.  No pretenses.  Good and bad.  He acted how he saw fit.  Without shame for himself.  But I always knew that it was mostly an act.  I always knew that deep down he was just waiting for someone to accept him.

“Severus.  There’s not any shame in being a virgin.  And there’s not any shame in masturbating.  In doing what feels good.  It… did feel good, right?”

“It felt good when I would go slow.”

“Could I touch you there?”  I ask him very slowly.  He clearly cannot bring himself to say anything, so instead he just bows his head lowly making sure to show off his beautiful pale neck.  He can’t verbalize it, but it’s obvious.  I’m allowed to do whatever to him.  Touch him however I please.  For all of his insecurities and unsureness, he trusts me.  Much like an animal.  He trusts that I will be gentle with him.  He trusts that I will not hurt him.  Not so much physically.  He trusts that I will speak to him affectionately.  That I will touch him lovingly.  That I will be pleased with him.  That I will not mock him for his shortcomings or inabilities. 

He peaks at me when I make no movements. 

“Did you want to take a bath first?”  I know he’s almost obsessively clean.

“I took one before I came today.”  I nod slowly and grab him up to take to my bed.  “I take one before I come every time.  Just in case… I.. I don’t want to be dirty.”  He’s trying to act calm or unaffected, but I know that isn’t even close to the case.  He’s terrified.

I lay him on my bed and he limply lays there on his stomach.  There is no tension in his body and It’s clear he’s trying to at least give the illusion that he’s relaxed.

“You still have to breath love.”  I say gently.  He’s pale and thin pink lines criss cross randomly against his skin.  I want to tell him that he looks lovely.  Or something.  But the scars are somewhat offputting.  Not so much on my end, but if I were to say something like that to the too thin scared man nervously laying on my bed I think he would believe me to be lying. 

No the scars aren’t lovely.  The jutting bones aren’t lovely.  But because it’s him…  The gentle curve of his back.  The pale neck peaking out from under dark hair.  Adorably round cheeks.  A desperately hard cock.  How could I not find him lovely?

“Are you nervous love?”  I ask even though I know the answer already.  He doesn’t answer.  I didn’t expect him too.  He doesn’t like to lie to me and this is to a certain extent a loaded question.  He doesn’t want to lie to me, but he also doesn’t want to admit the truth.  So he just stays silent hoping I don’t ask again.  “There isn’t any need to be.  I care a lot for you.” 

I settle next to him and I begin with rubbing his shoulders and back.  Just trying to get him comfortable being touched.  His skin is cool to the touch and the raised and lowered skin of the scars adds something of an odd texture. 

I want to touch him.  I want to pleasure him fully.  I kiss his shoulder blade and ease my hand under him.  Idly, I stroke him until he responds mostly by instinct and rubs against my hand. 

My fingers are too large and even fingering him could be uncomfortable for him.  I’m not prepared.  I don’t have anything that can be used, but again my soon to be lover is prepared and he waves his hand and mutters something.  From the other room a small jar comes flying into his hand.  I’m sure he’s brought it every time just in case.

“It should minimize the pain as well.”  He says nervously.  I use more than necessary and gently prod him with one finger.  I try to move slowly and give him time to get use to the first finger.  Doing this has excited me though and I want to do more to him.  “You can add another finger.”  He’s panting and forcing his body to stay relaxed.

“Are you sure?  I don’t want to hurt you?”

“It’s okay.  I can handle the pain.  And it’s not just pain.”  His tiny ears are pink.  His legs are shaking as he moves against me.  He rolls into my lap and with clinched eyes opens his legs and starts to slowly stroke himself.  This is all I need to push in a second finger.  He lets me brush his hand away and resume stroking him.  My large hand seems to swallow his erection and watching his hips spasm makes me excited to touch him more. 

I don’t really know what I’m doing, but when I bend my fingers a particular way his entire body thrashes up into my hand and his own hands slam over his mouth to keep any sounds from escaping.  Even his pink nipples are harder. 

“Severus.  Please move your hands.  I want to hear you.”  He’s shaking his head and keeping his hands firmly in place.  “Don’t be embarrassed.  I really want to hear you.”  Tentatively he removes his hands.

“I’ll sound strange.”  He admits awkwardly.  But he doesn’t cover his mouth back up.  Not even when I press my fingertips against that spot again.  “If you do that to much, I won’t be able to keep from cumming quickly.”  Instead of responding, I add a third finger and this time when I press on that spot he can’t stay quiet.

And he does make a lot of strange _beautiful_ sounds.  A high pitched keening noise.  A desperate whine.  I’ve never thought myself the possessive type, but I’m glad to know that no one other than me has heard these sounds.  And no one other than me has seen the way his reserved face has twisted into desperate pleasure as he shoots streams of cum all over himself and my hand. 

He looks embarrassed while still enjoying his finish.  “I told you that it would make me cum quickly.  You shouldn’t have…”  But he stops talking when I pull my fingers out of him and press the blunt head of my penis against his hole.  I know this is going to hurt him. 

“I will not force you Severus.  Just ease down on me whenever you are ready.  It’s going to hurt, but I’ll go as slow as I need to.”

It’s a very slow process of him slowly taking me bit by bit and slowly relaxing.  The wait is painful on my end, but I keep calm and let him move.  I’m sure it’s painful on his end too.  I repeat words of encouragement and love and praise and it seems to help keep him relaxed. 

If I had doubts that he wanted this before, then they are gone now.  It took a short period of time before he was fully hard again and eager to be penetrated.  Finally, he sinks the last inch and I just limply enjoy the feel of him fully around me.  He’s panting from the sheer effort.  Tears are pricking his eyes and I hate that I’m feeling pleasure right now when he’s in pain.

“Rubeus.  Please.  Just move slowly at first until I get use to you inside me.”   He’s so cute.  My hand gently presses under his abdomen to hold him up.  I try to move very little because even the slightest twitch makes him hiss in pain.  I do not want him to be in pain, but at the same time.  I desperately want to have him right now.  He’s panting and a light sheen of sweat is covering his snow colored skin.  “Y… You can move now if you would like.”  He says, his voice raspy. 

“Are you sure.  I know you are still hurting.”  He bites his bottom lip and slowly rocks back against me. 

“Yes.  I’m sure.  Just please, slow at first.”  I can only see this man as beautiful.  Spilled ink on parchment.  I kiss his back and lightly trail my tongue up one of the scars.  He cranes his neck back and shows me his jugular.  There is so much submission in his action. 

My hand looks so large on his hip.  His palms push into the messy sheets as a way to hold himself still while I take him.  Our sizes are so massively different that pushing into him almost makes him topple over. 

This isn’t going to work.  I’m just too big.  I’ll squish him if I’m not careful.  Pain clouds his face as I slowly pull out.  His hips are shaking from the strain and his thin lips are parted in an open-mouthed groan.  I was really hurting him. 

“D.. Don’t stop.”  He forces himself to say.  My thumb opens him up.  Good.  I didn’t rip him.  “Why did you pull out.”  He sounds so strained. 

“I think we should try it differently.  A way where you might feel more comfortable.”  I take him in my arms being care to not jostle him too much.  I pull his back to my chest and lift him by his bum.  “Now just use your weight to ease down.”  It’s again a slow process.  Not as slow as the first time, and pleasure seems to be taking part this time as well. 

I like this position much better.  I can see his legs tense as he lifts himself and lowers himself slowly taking me.  I can see that he’s still aroused.  Good, I was afraid the pain might be too much.  I can see how hard his nipples are.  His head falls back against my shoulder.  His dark eyes are clinched shut and his left hand is covering the majority of his face.  His right hand though is on my thigh to help him push himself up. 

Like this gravity will do most of the work and I will not have to worry about hurting him.  He feels so good squeezing around me.  My hands push his legs apart so that I can get a nice view of him. 

“Are you in much pain?”  I ask him.  His dark hair is slicked to his forehead.  When I take his left hand into my own, he starts panting open mouthed.  His right hand squeezes my leg harder.

“Not much.  Could you please move.”  He sounds so hesitant. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”  His chest is heaving from the strain.  Maybe this is still too much.

“I don’t mind if it’s a little painful.”

“I do.  I don’t want to hurt you.  At least like this you are in control.  You can move as you please.”

“I don’t want to be in control!”  He sobs brokenly.  “You finally agree to make love to me.  I’ve been offering for so long and you would never touch me.  I’ve been begging you to dominate me for so long hoping that you would understand.  I don’t know what I’m doing.  I don’t know what I’m suppose to ask for.  I don’t want to be in control.”  He says the last part quieter. 

Of course, a man as clever as he is would understand what he was offering.  It wasn’t just an offer.  It was a cry.  And I never realized.  He was telling me… the dominate one that he needed to be held and I didn’t follow my instincts because I was afraid they would lead to me hurting him.  And so I ended up hurting him.  My hand lifts his chin as far up as I can.  My thumb grazes that scar on his otherwise undamaged neck.  I wasn’t listening to his needs.  I was just letting my own insecurities overwhelm me when I should have been taking care of his fears.  “Tell me if I’m hurting you.”  Is all I say as I grab his hips.  His neck stays bared for me even though his eyes are tightly shut. 

I want to hold him down and take him fast and hard.  But he’s so much smaller than me and he’s trusting me to take care of him.  Maybe one day when his body is use to taking me- if that ever happens-but tonight I will take him as gently as I can.  When I first start moving he makes a weak little whine. 

Dark eyes clinch shut while I roll my hips.  He’s still hard even though he has to be in pain.  He’s breathing deep calming breaths.  “That’s it.  Try to stay relaxed.”  I hardly move at all and instead stroke him hoping that if he’s feeling good it’ll hurt less.  I’m trying to make the pleasure overshadow the pain.  His entire body and insides clinch when I squeeze the base. 

“Just a bit more.  Keep relaxed for me love.”  The size different is too much, I have to hold his hips in place in order to move in and out at all.  He looks so lovely now that the lines on his face are relaxing.  Up until now, I’ve been trying to move as little as possible because I knew he still wasn’t ready.  He’s told me to move ages ago.  I’m afraid to get into it and hurt him.  I’m so much bigger than him.  This time when I roll my hips he lets out a shaky breath. 

His skin feels so soft against my fingertips.  He’s so tight squeezed around me.  His pale neck is so temptingly exposed.  He’s at my full control.  My thumb presses against that scabbed over bite mark, and my right-hand lays on top of his hip.  This is enough of a hold to ease in and out of him. 

It’s almost impossible to fully enter him.  He’s so tight and his body is so small.  I have to work myself back inside each time I pull out.  He seems to be focusing entirely on making sure he breathes calmingly.  He looks lovely and I tell him as such.  He only responds by craning his neck further.  Showing me more.  Making himself smaller. 

His body is shaking trying to handle all of me and I’m shaking trying to hold myself back.  “That’s it love.”  Easy small movements have him jerking.

“N.. not there!”  He whines, but he leans completely into my touch. 

“Did I hurt you.”

“No.”  He’s breathless.  “It didn’t hurt.”  I try to press against the same spot with my clumsy movements.  Beautiful sounds is my reward. 

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

“You wont.”

“I could.  So you have to tell me.”

“Nothing you do could ever hurt me.  Rubeus, please.  Just move.  Just touch me.  Just love me.”  His eyes are closed and he’s so vulnerable right now.  He’s never loved more beautiful.  When I kiss him I feel more connected to him than I’ve ever felt with anyone.  I love this man.  All his harsh angles and barb words.  His scars and flaws.  Something about him is beautiful.  Long lanky limbs and difficult attitude.  But I don’t have the way with words that some do and all I can say is…

“I love you.”  It’s not enough.  It doesn’t say everything I want to say to him, but it’s as good as I can get.

“Yeah.”  He says back.  It’s certainly not the first time I’ve said it, it’s also not the first time he’s responded about this way.  I know he loves me.  He don’t ever say it out loud, but he don’t need to.  The curve of his neck shining just under his hair is enough.  They way he brews potions for all the sick and hurt critters I bring to him.  Not because he cares, but because I do.  Severus tells me he loves me in all different way.

“I love you.”  I say again.  Because he shivers and squeezes around me.  “I love you.”  I say again.  Because he moans openly and lays his head back on my shoulder.  “I love you.”  I say again.  Because he needs to hear it all the time to keep him from dark thoughts. 

“I can’t anymore.”  He whines.  He’s close.  But so am I.  His fist goes into his mouth to silence himself and I take it from him at the same time. 

“Let me hear.”  He’s shaking his head while spasming.  “I want to hear how pretty you sound.”

“N..no.” 

“I love you.  Let me hear ya.”  His mouth hangs open as his body convulses powerfully. 

“It feels good.  So full.  Warm.  Good.  Full.  Warm.  Good.”  The words are repeated faster and faster sometimes followed by short gasps or throaty moans.  Each word has him contracting around me speeding me to my own finish.  When he limply falls back on me, I can’t stall anymore.  I have to pull out.  I don’t want to hurt him but cumming inside.  I push between his legs against his softening shaft and even though he’s overly sensitive, he squeezes his legs around me.  His hands grip me pumping me fast until I’m shooting all over him with a groan. 

It takes several minutes for both of our heart rates to go down.  When I can finally talk again I’m a tad nervous.  “Was it okay?”  He blinks a few times and smiles coyly at me.  Deliberately he bows.

And shows me the nape of his neck.


End file.
